dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tatebayashi
Tatebayashi(館林; Tatebayashi); alias Nonko Akita(秋田飲子; Akita Nonko) is a tanuki Youkai with shapeshifting abilities and a servant under Mu and Kurama in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. She's introduced during the events of Volume 10 as a messenger of Mu to Kurama. Appearance Tatebayashi takes the form of a beautiful, shaggy black-haired young human woman of fair skin, brown eyes and taller than Yoko and her peers barrying Liu Bei. In order to blend better into Kuoh's enviroument, she uses the typical uniform of White lined shirt and magenta skirt, never seem without her monk staff. In her true form, Tatebayashi is an enormous brown-colored racoon dog the size of a house. Personality Just like other Youkais in the fanfic, Tatebayashi is fun-loving, lazy and carefree, rarely wanting to be part of any troublesome situation unless its expecifically directed towards her. And even so, she will take her sweet time drinking and partying and is frequently drunk while delivering messages. Even so, she says she holds her mistress Mu and Kurama dear deep into her heart, and developed a soft spot for Berolina and her peerage. Being a tanuki youkai, Tatebayashi is quite mischiveous, and usually runs away from debts and collectors, leaving all of them to Nemesis, which infuriates the latter. Her favorite drink, unsurprisingly, is sake. History Tatebayashi is a youkai who's the daughter of Ibaraki, another great Tanuki who serves under Mu. As such, she inherited her position as Kurama's bodyguard and main messenger, despite being always drunk in charge, so much she didn't know where Kurama was for the longest time. Powers & Abilities Shapeshifting -''' Being a tanuki, Tatebayashi has the power to change her appearance at will in order to blend into human enviroument. Unlike Kurama, however, Tatebayashi has a better control over her transformations, as she's able to fully conceal her tanuki nature. 'Stealth -' Being a Tanuki, tatebayashi has extremely sharp stealth abilities and surviving skills, being able to enter and leave a place without being noticed. According to Mu, this is not magic, but a natural ability of a regular tanuki. 'Abnormal Phisiology -' Since she's constantly drunk, Tatebayashi is extremely durable and can't feel pain or fatigue, since part of her members are usually numb due to the high levels of alcohol in her body. Equipments '''Khakkhara(錫杖; Shakujō)' -' A buddhist staff Tatebayashi inherited from her father Ibaraki, who for the longest pretended to be a priest in order to prank an entire shrine. Despite not being able to use it's exorcism powers, Tatebayashi can use it as a blunt weapon, and she shown to be extremely skilled pole fighter. Gourd -''' A magical sake gourd, which can store an infinite amount of liquid and either mix or separate them for different uses, but nothing else. Tatebayashi always carries it in order to drink her sake wherever she is at the moment, but it also stores several other healing liquids and miraculous water. Trivia * The images and appearance used are from the character Benkei Musashibou from the '''Majikoi series. * Tatebayashi is named after a city of the same name, which houses one of the most known stories related to tanukis, Bunbuku Chagama. ** "Tate" can also mean "shield"(盾), a reference to her position as a bodyguard. ** Moreover, her father Ibaraki and her Khakkhara are also a reference to a japanese prefecture of the same name, where houses another story of a tanuki who disguised itself as a monk. * Her human alias, Nonko, means "drinking girl"; and it's surname is a reference to a famous sake brand. * Her big breasts are also a reference to the fact that tanukis are usually represented with large testicles. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Characters